Aburrimiento - Shadaria
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Que hara nuestro amado erizo negro cuando su amada de púas doradas esta aburrida. Un pequeño Drabble Shadaria


**Hola mis guapuras, este es un pequeño drabble Shadaria que fue escrito especialmente para mi querida amiga Somer (SomerWolf)**

 **Lo siento linda, pero esto merecía ser publicado… igual si te molesta lo retiro**

 **Shadow The Hedgehog pertenece a SEGA**

 **Maria Lake The Hedgehog es MI versión de Maria The Hedgehog**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento helado del invierno temprano bailaba con gracia en los pastizales vestidos de nieve que aun seguían siendo revestidos con la fría nieve del invierno que caían con lentitud del cielo oscuro de la noche, sus iris azules se encontraban perdidos en los copos que caían mientras observaba a través de esa ventana cristalina, con delicadeza tomo un pequeño sorbo de su bebida chocolatada al mismo tiempo que regresaba su atención a su novio, aun no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin habían establecido una relación sentimental oficial, ¿Qué más podía pedir?, una sonrisa corta se expandió en su rostro antes de darle un trago más a su chocolate caliente.

 **-Deja de verme así...** -Pronuncio con voz ronca el erizo azabache sin despegar su vista carmesí de aquel viejo libro- **Sabes mejor que nadie que odio cuando me miran fijamente**

 **-Y tú sabes que no puedo evitarlo** -Contesto la eriza rubia con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba al sillón en donde estaba su novio para sentarse en sus piernas, el erizo solamente la envolvió en sus brazos acercándola más a él pudiendo oler aquella fragancia de cerezas que expendía su piel de porcelana, un aroma muy dulce para su gusto, pero valía la pena con tal de tener a la eriza que más amaba en sus brazos, María solo recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su amante mientras empezaba a juguetear con un mechón en particular de su pecho ocasionando un suspiro cansado por parte del erizo mayor- **Estoy aburrida...**

Shadow solamente soltó una carcajada casi silenciosa causando que la eriza le diera un golpe flojo en su pecho mientras inflaba sus cachetes asiendo un puchero tierno, el erizo solo volvió a suspirar antes de que una sonrisa macabra y algo siniestra se extendiera en su rostro causando un escalofrió en el cuerpo frágil de la eriza que ahora luchaba por librase de los brazos de su novio.

 **-Así que estas aburrida...** -Susurro de forma seductora el erizo azabache en una de las orejas de la eriza asiéndola temblar levemente por su aliento cálido ocasionando que una sombra rosa se colocara en las mejillas de la eriza- ¿qué tal si jugamos un poco Lake? -Con suavidad mordió la punta de su oreja causando un leve gemido de sorpresa y placer por parte de la eriza que se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, ahora su rostro tenia una coloración carmesí brillante por el repentino acto, el cual era ahora semejante al tomate recién adulto, Shadow rio levemente mientras empezó a descender por el cuello de su eriza en un camino formado por besos pequeños hasta que se detuvo en un punto específico al escuchar un leve gemido de su eriza, su sonrisa se amplió aun teniendo sus labios pegados en el cuello de su amada, sin cuidado algo empezó a morder y chupar aquella zona causando un leve grito de dolor y placer por parte de su pronto amada dejando una leve coloración purpura, mientras el seguía degustando el cuello de su amada, sus manos viajaron por su cintura asiéndola temblar como gelatina, él sabía que ella era malditamente sensible, sus manos encontraron el final de su suerte levantando ligeramente de este permitiéndole a sus manos explorar un poco más hasta rozar con una de las gemelas de su eriza, la cual solo pudo gemir ante la caricia leve, a él no le tomo mucho tiempo después de colocar su mano sobre uno de sus pechos apretándolo levemente ganando varios gemidos de parte de Maria, ¡por Dios, si no estuviera disfrutando lo hubiera atravesado con la punta de su espada!, Shadow simplemente dejo de lado su cuello depositando un beso descuidado en sus labios al mismo tiempo que sacaba su mano de aquel suerte verdoso de algodón confundiendo un poco a la eriza que había cambiado su hermoso color rubio a una tonalidad rosada anaranjada.

 **-Eres muy fácil de complacer...**

 **-¡Cállate pervertido!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso es todo por el momento mis queridas guapuras, lamento estar tan desaparecida últimamente, todo volverá a ser como hace casi dos años pronto ;)

Espero que te allá gustado Joker, y que no te hayas molestado

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
